Just One Wish
by Anya5
Summary: Have you ever imagined Severus Snape as a rock star? If not, let your imagination flow, as you read this little story. In the world of magic anything is possible.


Title: Just One Wish  
  
Author: Anya (rom8anya@hotmail.com)  
  
Feedback: most welcomed  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Have you ever imagined Severus Snape as a rock star? If not, let your imagination flow, as you read this little story. In the world of magic anything is possible.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not intend to make any money from it.  
  
  
  
Just One Wish  
  
  
  
You watch the lights colliding with each other, creating new colors. Here and there, puffs of smoke come up in the air. The people around you scream, shout and poke their elbows in your ribs. You make every effort to stand up straight. It's rather dark, but not dark enough not to see him. You look up. Yes, you see him. Tall, black figure of Severus Snape slightly rocks his head and stumps his right foot to the rhythm of the music. He's dressed in black and shiny leather jacket with plenty of little pockets. It's unzipped, and you see his dusty, bare chest with a tattoo on it. You're not close enough to see what exactly it is. Looks like a dragon, you think. You notice a heavy, silver chain dangling from his neck. Your look slides down. Wide, leather belt, and black, sleek and very thigh leather pants make your toes curl. The triangular guitar dances in Snape's hands. His long fingers skillfully change the cords. He grabs the mike. The beautiful, rock ballad melts you at the spot. A girl next to you collapses with a loud moan. You stand there, mesmerized by his voice. Gentle tones fill the space. It seems to overtake you. It whirls in your head, taking you on top of a mountain. Tears are strolling down your face. You want to be there, on the stage, right with him. Suddenly, Snape steps back and let his jacket slide down his arms, exposing his arms. "OH!" you gasp. He holds the jacket, swirls it above his head and throws it into the audience. The wild mob jumps to the spot, like a herd of hungry vultures. You look longingly after the disappearing jacket. Why didn't he throw it in your direction? You look back at Snape. He's kicking his second shoe off. It fell off the stage. A girl from the first row grabbed it, and hugged it tightly to her chest, like her most treasured possession. You stand on tiptoe, trying to see his feet. The music finally stops. Fans began shouting like never before. You hear moans; you hear cries and sobs. You know that's the moment. Your insides jump, your hands shake. You can't think right. Good heavens, why? You know you're one of millions, and you have no slightest chance to be chosen. But still... The moment of suspension makes your blood freeze. Snape looks around, studying faces, searching for that lucky one. He frowns. He looks to the right, just where you stand. He pauses. Your hearts stops beating. He's looking at you! Or is he? There are so many people around. But his eyes don't move. Is he looking at you? Why is he looking at you? Damn why, he IS looking at you! Snape's eyebrows go up and you're ready to drop dead on the spot. You see his hand stretching out and pointing at you.  
  
-You! -he shouts.  
  
You can't believe it. It can't be true! "Me?" you mouth and point at yourself. Slowly, Snape nods. His index finger motions you to come. Your legs refuse to move; they feel as if made of cotton. You climb up the steps to the stage. You still can't believe it. The lights blind you, the noise overwhelms you. As you gaze down, you see faces full of pure jealously. You can't stand those looks. You look back at Snape. He's there, waiting for you to come closer. You look into his beetle-black eyes with passion. They're beautiful. And that heavy eyeliner gives them even more depth, you think. A single string of hair slides over his face. You want to brush it away.  
  
-Congratulation -he speaks very slowly.  
  
You smile weakly.  
  
-Make a wish -he says -and you shall have it. Anything.  
  
Your breathing is very shallow. Your wish? One wish? There is only one thing you want. One thing in the world. But how can you say it, in front of all those people listening? Suddenly, Snape lowers his head, takes his silver chain off his neck and puts it over yours. You feel his fingers touching your skin. Oh, heavens, you want it more than anything in the world! You feel the weight of the chain on your neck. What? That's not what you wished for! You like the chain, you love it, but that's not what...  
  
-Well? -Snape's velvety voice brings you back.  
  
Yes, you made up your mind. You know exactly what you want. You step closer to him. Close enough to feel his warmth. You shiver all over, your hands shake. Nevertheless, you raise your arm and put your hand on his hip. You feel a thunderbolt going right through you, as you touch his bare skin.  
  
-Let's hear it. What is it? -his lips move gracefully and you can't move your eyes away from them. His face is dangerously close to yours. But isn't it just want you want? You swallow that big lump in your throat and finally say:  
  
-I want...  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!!!!!  
  
You jump up and look around, bewildered.  
  
-Shut up!!! -you hit the alarm with your fist. -Damn clock!  
  
You drop down on your bed. You know you have to get up, but you don't want to. As you bury your face in your pillow, a single tear rolls down your cheek. There is only one thing you wish for.  
  
-Come back, Severus... -you whisper. 


End file.
